Le grand jeu du mensonge
by King Pumkin
Summary: Ne respire plus, Victoire. Laissez-toi tomber dans la luxure et la lâcgeté pour oublier que tu te violes, et qu'il y a la femme que tu aimes, là-bas, qui pleure en s'approchant d'Azkaban. Ne  respire plus, Victoire, et meurs. Amen.


Bonjour à tous !

Ici King Pumkin, pour ce troisiéme OS sur la vie de Lily Luna Potter.

Pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas, je vous conseille de lire Les Femmes Damnées et Le Ciel est bleu quand les Femmes pleurent, puisque cet écrit leur fait directement suite.

Je suis moins satisfaite de celui-là que des deux premiers, mais je l'aime bien quand même, et j'espére qu'il vous plaira...

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Un grand sommeil noir  
>Tombe sur ma vie :<br>Dormez, tout espoir,  
>Dormez, toute envie<em>

_ ._

* * *

><p>La mer est d'huile, aujourd'hui, et son horizon marque nettement la séparation de la terre, invisible, et du ciel, embourbé par de lourds nuages.<p>

C'est un tableau qui s'élève, une immense peinture angoissante et trop calme.

Au milieu, une petite tache mouvante, qui parait incongrue dans l'immuabilité du paysage. Une barque, frêle esquif tanguant au rythme d'un vent qui n'existe pas. Trois personnes.

Tout d'abord, il y a le Passeur. Surnommé Charon par les autres, ce n'est guère plus qu'un squelette humain, tué par les allers et retours successifs qu'il effectue depuis des temps immémoriaux. Un sourire perpétuellement sur les lèvres, cynique et usé, il fait avancer la barque sur un rythme connu de lui seul.

Il est l'unique être humain sur Terre à connaître le chemin qui méne à Azkaban, et les mauvaises langues racontent qu'on lui a coupé la sienne pour qu'il ne puisse le divulguer à quiconque.

Car c'est là que les passagers vont. Azkaban.

La seconde silhouette, un Auror, serre sa baguette convulsivement. Il ressent déjà les relents morbides des Détraqueurs, et maudit le jour où lui, pauvre anonyme, a eu le malheur de boire pendant le service, s'attirant les foudres de son supérieur et cette corvée.

Ses petits yeux marron s'attardent sur le troisième membre du convoi, et sa narine humide se retrousse avec mépris.

Lily Luna Potter fixe le lointain, silencieusement.

Ses cheveux blonds, un peu gras, retombent sur son visage, alors que son regard est planté dans un point invisible qui fait ricaner Charon.

Lui, il sait ce qu'elle regarde, cette gamine de dix-huit ans. Il le sait parce qu'il en a vu bien d'autre agir comme elle, et que bien d'autres le feront, encore et encore.

Elle observe l'Ile.

Et l'Ile l'observe.

Lily le sent, Lily le sait. Elle entend son chant criard et ravi. Elle sent l'effluve déliquescent des Détraqueurs s'enrouler autour d'elle, et l'étouffer, l'étouffer, l'étouffer, l'é-

La main griffue du Passeur la rattrape par le col alors qu'elle bascule hors de la barque, hypnotisée par la mortelle Azkaban.

L'Auror la ramène dans le bateau d'un coup de baguette, et un rire inarticulé sort de la gorge de Charon.

_Reste dans la barque, Potter, menace l'Auror en grognant. Ou tu pourrais bien passer plus de temps que prévu à Azkaban, pigé ?

Lily ne l'écoute pas. Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle vient de faire, toujours perdue dans le chant de la sirène de pierre. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que la barque accoste doucement prés des murs de l'Ile, et qu'on la force à mettre pied à terre.

Ses yeux boueux se heurtent aux murs impitoyables d'Azkaban.

Sa respiration sifflante s'accentue alors que l'Auror la jette dans les bras des gardes.

Ses oreilles se bouchent lorsque des ricanements se font entendre autour d'elle.

Son corps tremble pendant qu'on la traîne au travers des couloirs.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrent quand on la balance –car il n'y a pas d'autres mots : _balancer_, comme un sac de détritus- dans une cellule.

Ses mains s'accrochent mécaniquement aux barreaux, et son visage se presse contre la porte, vide et froid.

Au bout du couloir, une ombre se devine.

Gueule métallique, loques ténébreuses, longs doigts arachnéens, et parfum sulfureux de la chair pourrissante.

Détraqueur.

Lily hurle.

ooOoo

_Lily hurle._

_Et Lily se souvient. _

_Lily se souvient de toute sa vie._

_Elle se revoit enfant, incomprise, presque Cracmol, et rejetée par son père, qui n'avait pas supporté ses cheveux blonds et son visage trop semblable à celui de Pétunia Dursley._

_L'adolescence, ses tentatives désespérée de s'intégrer dans la société, sa négation absolue d'elle-même. Elle revoit Poudlard, ses frères, ses amis, les cours, et un début d'espérance._

_Ses seize ans. Sa première aventure féminine, l'Incident. Les journaux, les gens qui crachaient, tout. Et la colère. Sa fuite du domicile familiale, son taudis moldu, ses débuts dans la peinture. Et un mot. Un crachat. Son refus de la société._

_« Merde »_

_Dix-sept ans. Fin de Poudlard, véritable commencement de sa carrière de peintre dans le monde moldu. Victoire. Première fois avec Victoire. Rendez-vous avec Victoire. Encore et toujours Victoire. _

_Dix-huit ans. Victoire. Victoire. Victoire. Victoire à qui elle fait l'amour. Victoire qui se marie. Victoire qui la voit attaquer Teddy. Victoire qui n'est pas là lors du procès. _

_Le Procès._

_Il revient à Lily par flash douloureux et brefs. Le juge. La foule. Les Potter. Harry, aux yeux trop verts, qui criaient leur peine. James, et cette petite fille trop innocente à ses côtés. Ginny, dont la chevelure trop rousse est secouée de sanglots silencieux. Albus, trop haineux. Hermione, Ron, Rose, Hugo, tous, trop présents. Seule Victoire manquait à l'appel. En lune de miel. Avec Teddy._

_Victoire. Victoire. Victoire. Victoire. Victoire. _

_Lily hurle, à s'en arracher la voix, la gorge, et le cœur. _

_Mais peut-on s'arracher ce qui nous a déjà été pris ? _

ooOoo

Teddy porte Victoire dans ses bras, ouvre la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied, et l'amène sur le lit en souriant largement.

Victoire sourit aussi, et passe ses bras derrière sa nuque pour secouer sa lourde chevelure dorée.

_Alors, monsieur Lupin, souffle-t-elle d'un ton aguicheur, que voulez-vous de moi ?

Teddy avale sa salive, et contemple son épouse, alanguie sur leur couche nuptiale, et dont le corps l'invite à la luxure et à l'amour.

_Je t'aime._

Victoire a envie de vomir.

Elle observe son mari avancer vers le lit, toucher les draps d'une main absente, et s'approcher d'elle. Il la déshabille, se déshabille. Victoire veut vomir.

_Non. Pitié. Arrête. Ne fais pas ça._

Sa bouche la frôle, et il prend son frémissement pour du plaisir.

Teddy prend le visage de Victoire doucement entre ses mains, comme une poupée qu'on aurait peur de briser. Il l'embrasse, lentement, avec tout son amour et sa dévotion.

Victoire ne sent qu'un gros et humide morceau de chaire qui viole sa bouche, et emprisonne sa langue dans une étreinte étouffante.

_S'il-te-plait, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça._

Il quitte ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou et y parsemer quantité de baisers brulants. Victoire pousse de petits gémissements adorables qui l'excitent beaucoup trop.

Il sent son sexe, dur et gonflé, contre ses sous-vêtements, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. D'abord Victoire.

Il veut la combler, et qu'importe son plaisir à lui, parce que le sien est plus important. Parce que Victoire est plus importante, et qu'elle le sera toujours.

_Je t'aime._

Il caresse son corps, et se délecte des sons étouffés qui sortent de sa gorge. Il l'embrasse, partout, la lèche, l'honore, la veut.

Victoire simule, comme elle sait si bien le faire.

Elle fait semblant de trouver les lèvres râpeuses et repoussantes agréables, et laisse échapper des sons qu'elle sait pertinemment érotiques chaque fois que Teddy veut les entendre.

Et elle sans ce pénis, si dur, si gros, si repoussant, qui se frotte contre sa cuisse.

_Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas ça._

Teddy regarde sa femme se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses, et, cérémonieusement, l'embrasse à nouveau, en imbriquant son corps dans le sien.

Et il lui souffle inlassablement une litanie, la plus belle de toute :

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

La _chose_ de Teddy va et vient dans le vagin de Victoire, qui a de plus en plus de mal à garder contenance.

Sans cesse, l'image de Lily flotte devant ses yeux, accusatrice.

Comment peux-tu, Victoire, être ici, dans cette chambre luxueuse des Maldives, là où Teddy et toi êtes partis en lune de miel, alors que Lily pourrit à Azkaban ? Comment ?

_Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! _

_Je t'aime, souffle Teddy. Je t'aime tellement…

Il la pilonne avec force, dans un rythme de fusillade effrénée, et Victoire crie.

C'est un orgasme digne d'un film pornographique –ironiquement, la scène y ressemble beaucoup-, et Teddy la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, heureux et repu.

Il dégage son sexe mou du vagin de Victoire, et laisse son pénis reposer entre ses jambes, alors qu'il prend sa femme dans ses bras.

Il est fatigué, mais veut lutter contre le sommeil, et embrasser une dernière fois Victoire, sa Victoire. A jamais sienne.

_Je t'aime, lui dit-il en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Victoire ferme les yeux.

Il y a une question dans ces trois mots, une question cruciale, qui exige une réponse aussi atroce que déchirante.

Victoire ne veut pas répondre. Mais Victoire veut vivre normalement, alors elle le doit.

Et Victoire répond, comme elle a répondu « oui », au prêtre, comme elle répondra toujours désormais :

_Je t'aime aussi, Teddy.

Et son mari –car c'est ce qu'il est. Son mari, sa moitié, son âme-sœur, _son mensonge_-, lui sourit, et s'endort doucement.

Teddy, pauvre et innocent Teddy, toi qui es plongé dans ton sommeil et tes rêves d'enfant, sais-tu, chère chose amoureuse, que ta vie n'est qu'un mensonge orchestré ?

Peut-être, oui. Mais au fond, tu t'en moque, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as Victoire auprès de toi. Le corps, l'âme et l'esprit de Victoire, à défaut de son cœur. Peut-être, effectivement, sais-tu tout ce qu'elle te cache.

Peut-être, toi aussi, as-tu décidé de jouer au grand jeu du mensonge…

ooOoo

Lily pleure.

Le Détraqueur est passé depuis longtemps, et avec lui des centaines de souvenirs. Et Lily pleure.

Lily pleure, parce qu'il semble qu'elle ne sache plus faire que ça.

Disparus, sa haine, sa colère contre la société, son pinceau rageur qui dénonçait, et toutes ces flammes qui brulaient.

Disparue, la lesbienne, celle que les journaux et le peuple exècrent. Disparue, l'enragée et l'insolente. Disparue, celle qui dérangeait.

Ne reste plus que Lily, petite Lily, qui pleure, sans savoir que les larmes couleront sans s'arrêter pendant six mois.

_Alors adieu, Lily. Repose dans l'Ile, au milieu du chant vorace d'Azkaban, la sirène de pierre… _

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Je suis un berceau  
>Qu'une main balance<br>Au creux d'un caveau :  
>Silence, silence<em>

_Verlaine, « Un grand sommeil noir »_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

J'ignore quand le prochain OS paraitra, mais je sais déjà la maniére dont il va se dérouler, et je pense pouvoir vous garantir qu'il sera un peu plus joyeux que celui-là... et qu'on en apprendra plus sur Lily ^^.

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


End file.
